topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MAD SOULER/Dies Irae: Hadou and Gudou
Introduction: Purpose Just thought of explaining Dies Irae and its power standing along with clarifying some misconceptions about the verse as a whole Introduction: Die Ewigkeit A form of magic created by Mercurius. Its basis relies on the user's soul as well as the usage of a spiritual item called Ahnenerbe. The Ewigkeit reniforces the body of the user with superhuman physical characteristics as well as enhancing their senses and allowing them to perceive the souls of people as well as their "colors". Die Ewigkeit utilizes the souls of humans that the user killed to increase the user's powers. The more souls the user has, the stronger his body and his Ahnenerbe. The users stop minding nuclear weapons when they reach 1000-2000 souls and their speed reaches that of bullets. There are a few exceptions, of course, but this is the general formula for the power of Ahnenerbe users. All Ahnenerbe attack the soul of the target directly and inflict poisons and curses. Die Ewigkeit is composed of four degrees beginning with Assiah and ending with Atziluth. The four degrees are: First Degree: Assiah The stage of action. All users of Ahnenerbe start at this stage. It merely uses the Ahnenerbe's natural function as a basis for the action made. For example, Ren's Ahenerbe is a guillotine so his action merely allows him to cut objects using an invisible blade. At this stage, the power of the Ahnenerbe is extremely limited and can be considered to be wall level at best in terms of strength. Second Degree: Yetzirah The stage of formation where the user can project the true identity of his or her Ahnenerbe into the world. This stage marks the start of the involvement of cravings in the power of the Ahnenerbe as cravings determine the shape and general function of the weapon that the user projects as well as the Ahnenerbe's natural shape. This is also where users of the Die Ewigkeit system of magic are seperated into two categories; Fusion and Equipment. Fusion types are the ones who have their Ahnenerbe as a part of their body and, in most cases, are always in their Yetzirah degree. Examples of this are Machina and Valiria Trifa. Equipment types are the ones who project their Ahnenerbe as weapons into the world seperate from their bodies. Examples of this are Lisa Brenner and Sakurai Kei. Third Degree: Beri'ah The stage of creation where the cravings of the user finally takes form in the world. This stage doesn't depend on the Ahnenerbe of the user, rather, it depends on the user's inner desire as it wraps reality in accordance with it. The user must cast aside their "common sense" forced upon them by the Hadou god occupying the Throne and enforce their own will to move the world inside and outside. Following this logic, those who can not leave the logic of the world around them aside can't attain the Beri'ah degree. This is what happened to Ren Fuji in the Kasumi route where he was unable to activate his Beri'ah due to lingering attachments to the world of normality. As is the case with Yerzirah, Beri'ah is seperated into two distinct categories each with their own specifications and weaknesses: *Hegemony (Hadou): The change of the outer world. The user projects his own reality upon the world around him while not directly affecting himself. This category is considered to be the strongest out of the two possible variation in Beri'ah. Examples of this type of Beri'ah are Eleonore and Wilhelm whom both wrap the world around them to suit their needs with Wilhelm making a world of false night and Eleonore making a world around her in the muzzle of her cannon. Hadou types, however, suffer from one fatal flaw; if someone with a greater will and craving than them enters their world, they'd have a difficulty maintaining it and it might even gets destroyed with enough pressure due to conflicting logic. Hadou types are the only ones able to sit on the Throne. *Transcendence (Gudou): The change of the inner world. The user projects his or her own reality upon himself to induce an effect that is limited to his or her own body without affecting the world around them. Gudou types are generally on the weaker side of the spectrum when it comes to power, however, their abilities do not suffer the limitation that occurs due to conflicting logic and can use their Beri'ah for much longer than the Hadou types. Examples of this are Kei Sakurai and Machina. Fourth Degree: Atziluth The stage of emanation where the user projects his inner desires and logic upon all of reality, or in the case of Gudou, nothing in reality can affect him or her. It can be likened to a superpowered version of Beri'ah. When reaching the Atziluth Degree, the users become gods differentiated into their already existing categories of Hadou and Gudou. Hadou gods, by nature, emanate across all of creation to envalope all of the universes existing or yet to exist across all dimensions and realms. In accordance with that, two Hadou gods can't coexist as their existence would birth a paradox in the system of emanation itself where a single craving must cover all of the canvas of creation. Gudou gods, however, do not possess this limitation in numbers and any number of Gudou gods can exist at the same time with one another. Gudou gods aren't affected by the laws of the Hadou god and vice-versa. The clashing of two Hadou gods can give rise to a singularity, a void beyond all of creation which leads directly to the throne the length of which is determined by the strength of the Hadou god occupying the Throne. The singularity in Mercurius's reign was a few minutes fall, while in the time of Hajun, it take seven thousand years to cross it. An interesting thing to note is that Gudou types can become Hadou types by changing the nature of their cravings and vice-versa although that is an exceedingly difficult task and was only managed by Marie (whom didn't even know her initial craving to begin with) and Ren Fuji (Who was built by Mercurius as his Ahnenerbe). It is unknown if such a feat is possible outside of those two. Another thing to note is that Hadou gods can't change the nature of their craving once they ascend the Throne. When two Hadou gods' emanations clash, they don't do a battle with fists or special abilities, rather with their cravings themselves with the more powerful craving emerging victorious. It can be likened to two people playing a tug-o-war with their inner desires. The stronger desire and craving wins. Introduction: The Throne A device that exists outside time, space and all dimensions where a Hadou god resides. The device itself is a hyperdimensional entity that can't described by words. It was created during the time of the First Great heaven and its original shape was that of a mechanical device. Not much is known of the Throne in Dies Irae outside of the fact that Mercurius 'upgraded' the Throne's system when he emanated into its current form. The Throne covers all of creation. It's an iron-clad rule that every universe in the Shinzaverse must fall under the rule of the Throne. Before Mercurius's time, there existed a single universe which, after Mercurius's emanation, became an infinite multidimensional multiverse that encompasses the past, present and future in an infinite loop which can be called a metaverse in its own. Hadou gods whom occupy the Throne can't interact with the normal world directly and would instead need a 'sensor'; a clone of sorts which has the same physical appearance as the god themselves. The sonser develops of his own without knowledge of his godly self most of the time and instead attains that knowledge after years of existence and observation. Introduction: Apoptosis Every Hadou god whom occupies the Throne would eventually desire repose from his godly statues. In order to do that, the Hadou god would develope a 'cancer cell' in his being. That cancer cell is the apoptosis; a being that the Hadou god grants godhood in order to end his own life. That does not mean that the Apoptosis is the Hadou god himself, rather, the Apoptosis is the Hadou god's mirror-counterpart and direct opposite. The Apoptosis' godhood is directly related to the original Hadou god. They're equal in strength and if the Hadou god dies, the apoptosis dies as well as 'no cancer cell can outlive its host' as it was demonstrated in Mercurius and Reinhard's fight. The apoptosis and the Hadou god's sensor would be unnaturally attracted to each other should they meet. If the Apoptosis and the sensor were of the same gender, they'd develop an unnatural friendship. If they were of opposite genders, they'd develope romantic feelings towards one another. These feelings are strong enough to even affect their offspring should they have any (As it was the case with Rea Himuro's -Reinhard's great-granddaughter- inexplicable attraction towards Fuji -Mercurius's "son"-). Introduction: Ahnenerbe Ancestral heritage or holy relics. These are weapons used by the members of the LDO as vessals for their manifested souls and allows them to absorb the souls of others and attain their superhuman statues and abilities. Ahnenerbe are the basis for the Assiah and Yetzirah degrees but become less relevant in the Beri'ah and Atziluth degrees due to the cravings of the user becoming the core of their strength at this point rather than the weapon itself. If the Ahnenerbe is destroyed, the user dies as well, but that doesn't mean that the Ahnenerbe are weak, rather, they possess the same strength as their user. That doesn't mean that Ahnenerbe are useless at all. They can even become the foundation for the cravings of the user (Machina) or work to compliment his or her Beri'ah (Rusalka). Ahnenerbe have their own special properties which makes them special and differentiates them from one another like Wilhelm's blood of Dracula which allows him to use his own blood as weapons and Rusalka's Diary of Elizabeth Bathory which is made of a dozen torture tools rather than one weapon which grant Rusalka -and later on, Shirou- some versatality as well as survivablity as they won't die even if one of the torture tools is destroyed. Some Ahnenerbe become a part of their user and inhibit his or her body like Machina's Tiger 1 or Valeria Trifa's Divine vessel so the users are always at the stage of Yetzirah. All Ahnenerbe, however, share one important characteristic; they can't be forcibly taken away from the user without their -the Ahnenerbe's- consent. The users need to gain the approval of the Ahnenerbe first to be able to use it so that means that Ahnenerbe like Wilhelm's Blood of Dracula and Reinhard's Lance of Longinus are especially picky when it comes to their users while Ahnenerbe like The Diary of Elizabeth Bathory whom doesn't possess any sort of preference for their user can be used by anyone with a strong soul. Another thing to note about Ahnenerbe is that they allow the user to store souls within their bodies to increase their strength, however, such an action might backfire on the user themselves if the souls that they absorbed are strong willed and not easily digested by the Ahnenerbe and retain their consciousness within it allowing them to take control of the Ahnenerbe from within the user as it was the case with Shirou whom was able to take control of Wilhelm and Rusalka's Ahnenerbe and resurrect himself. Introduction: Longinus Dreizehn Orden The Knights of the obsidian round table. The secret orginization behind the Third Reich and its eventual downfall. Created by Heinrich Himmler, whom was later substituted by the then-Vice-commander Reinhard Heydrich and Karl Kraft. The Longinus Dreizehn Order (Or LDO for short) served in the second World War to further their master, Reinhard's, power by launching his Beri'ah, Gladsheim, outside of the time axis and away from the reaches of the Law of recurrence. The LDO is composed from thirteen members. Each with their own special characteristics and abilities and given their own magical name which they use to refer to each other with. The Knights are mostly high-ranking officials in the goverment or extraordinary murderers that swore alleigance to Reinhard by taking on the Ark of Covenant, a ritual in which Reinhard stabs the them in three places on their bodies with his Longinuslanze. Goals #Open the Swatsikas in Shambalah and initiate the transmutation of Gold #Challenge Karl's substitute, Zarathustra, into battle #Welcome back their master and his Battalion of Three #Ressurrect a loved one or gain eternal life List of Members *Reinhard Tristan Eugen Heydrich: Their lord and commander. The official leader of the LDO and the proclaimed Golden Beast. The being whom all of the members of the LDO bow down to, willingly or unwillingly. Possessing the titular Longinuslanze, he uses it to welcome members of the table by initiating the Ark of Covenant, a ritual in which he stabs them in three places across their bodies. The wounds would serve as a reminder of Reinhard's return and would start spilling blood whenever a Swatsika is opened. Reinhard's motto in life is memento mori; remember that you'll die. At first, when he was but a human before he met Mercurius, he thought himself wanting of the grace of death and would welcome it with open arms as he stands equal with his fellow men as he faces it. However, things changed when he met the then-Karl Kraft -Mercurius- whom enlightened him into his true being and goal. His craving is "I love everyone and everything so I would destroy everything and everyone". He desires the unknown and suffers from foreknowledge and wishes it to end. *Karl Ernest Kraft: The vice-commander of the LDO and Reinhard's best friend as well as the other members' target of hatred. The serpent of Mercury; Mercurius. billions of years and took too many names that he himself forgot them. The originator of the Die Ewigkeit system of magic which allows for the production of "artificial Hadou and Gudou gods". He is the Hadou God currently residing on the Throne by the time of the Visual Novel's events. A enigmatic figure and the embodiment of the law of foreknowledge, Mercurius's craving is "I want to die in Margurite's arms. I don't want this end. I wish to return". The Hadou god who became a hadou god by preceiving himself in the Throne and instantly started emanating. The snake which eats its own tail. His world is one where the law of cause and effect are reversed where his end is his beginning. During the reign of Dai San Ten, he invaded the Throne, which, at the time, was merely a mechanical tool that governs one universe, and instantly started emanating and turned the Throne into the hyperdimensional device that it currently is while expanding the original universe into a metaverse that encompasses an infinite number of universes each with their own number of timelines seperated into past, present and future. *Michael Wittmann (Machina): A war hero in Nazi-Germany whom was sent into Gladsheim after his death in the war to enter a gauntlet of malice that pitted him against others of the same disposition as him, including his sole friend, Lotus Reichhart. Eventually emerging victorious, he was granted the title of Götz von Berlichingen and was merged with his own dear tank, the Tiger tank, creating his current body of iron and given the seventh seat at the round table of the LDO. This was all against his will as his only desire in life was to finally embrace his death thus he developed his craving of "I wish to embrace my one and only end". He and Ren once shared one soul until Mercurius forcibly split them apart. *Eleonore Von Wittenburg: Category:Blog posts